Complicated Communication
by Lover of Deidara
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are both kidnapped upon Itachi and Kisame's arrival into Konoha and, effectively, raised by Akatsuki. Neither of the two, nor Akatsuki, expected things to turn into a huge mess. -ItaSasu, SasoDei, PeinNaru, Partial SasuNaru-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story begins around the end of chapter 146/episode 84. If anything in this story becomes confusing, just let me know. :)**

**I WILL be taking my readers' thoughts and ideas into consideration, so if you have any ideas you'd like to let me know of for this story, I WILL read them and figure things out as I go along.**

**

* * *

**

The room was completely still – now silent, with the exception of the bird-like sounds emitting from what was left of Sasuke's broken Chidori. Naruto was standing not too far away, looking onward almost dumbfounded. He'd never seen one of Sasuke's Jutsu foiled so easily – much less seen a Jutsu of his avoided just by restraining the offensive arm.

He hastily jerked himself from his thoughts the instant he became aware of Sasuke's situation. Realizing this was one time Sasuke needed his help, he hurriedly gathered his chakra, but wound up getting the attention turned on him.

Sasuke inwardly hissed and cursed at himself for getting into this position. Perhaps acting fragile, thus, in effect, worthless, would consequently get him out of this mess – his first thought. Second thought; improbable by any means. Third thought settling on the prospect that it couldn't be _that_ abysmal or dreadfully unbelievable…

Sasuke discreetly bit his lip, hoping Naruto wouldn't botch his plan entirely. He tried his best to still his muscles, mindful that Itachi still possessed a firm grip on his wrist that was inexorably going to be broken if he remained persistent with acting aggressive.

"U-Um…" Sasuke internally cringed at the meekness of his voice, while a voice in the back of his mind reminded him to chastise himself later. "My arm…" He indicated to the arm still held firmly in place with his eyes as soon as Itachi looked back to Sasuke.

"Now you're trying to put on this innocent act?" Sasuke felt his wrist be grasped tighter and winced, backing up slightly. He knew he'd been caught acting – it was obvious. "Although, now that you see the position you're in, I suppose you'll calm down, no?"

Sasuke backed away from Itachi immediately upon having his arm freed. His glare towards his brother had become weak; much to Sasuke's discontentment.

"This certainly isn't getting very far…" Kisame spoke up, his eyes instantaneously re-locating Naruto, who froze almost entirely at the offensive gaze. "Shall we resume what we started?"

"In that case, why don't we take this elsewhere?" Itachi suggested, his gaze on Sasuke, rather than Kisame. "It seems both you and my brother are becoming relatively impatient, and a fight in a hotel hallway isn't going to go over well, is it?"

"Hmm… Itachi-san, are you suggesting we actually fight these two? You know, two-on-two?" He smirked evilly when he saw Itachi give a simple nod. "Oh, come on. That would _hardly_ be a fair fight. They're only little children."

"Yet they both seem quite intent on opposing us."

Kisame thought for only a moment's time before giving a nod in return. "I guess we could always rough 'em up a bit before dragging the Kyuubi brat along with us. I haven't really had much of a fight today, after all."

"Wait, what?!" Naruto gaped, aghast. "We're going somewhere and _fighting_?"

"What, not up for it?" Kisame smirked, placing his sword back in its place behind his back. "Come on, kid. Besides, it's that or you can lose a couple limbs. Either will go well with me."

Naruto bit his lip, looking incredulous at the very situation. This was _not_ going to be fun – that much he knew for sure.

* * *

Naruto looked around warily at his surroundings, being left with no idea where on earth he and Sasuke were being led. Obviously to a place where they would be able to settle things, but the current location the group was in was not at all familiar to Naruto.

He hadn't realized he'd grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand until the youngest Uchiha gave a slight hiss of discomfort. He was behind his brother, rather than behind Kisame, not desiring to be within glancing range of the older Uchiha.

Naruto promptly released his teammate's hand and mouthed a "Sorry" before looking back at the environment.

After traveling a short distance further, Naruto almost didn't hear Itachi inform he and Sasuke that they could stop where they were. He'd been too busy wondering where he was in the village, not recognizing the areas they'd been passing at all after a certain point.

Stopping as commanded, the two waited for the two in front of them, who walked a short distance ahead of them before turning to face them. As soon as eye contact was made between the two opposing sides, Sasuke abruptly felt a knot build up in his abdomen, followed by a voice in his own head that was practically screaming for him to run.

Kisame's smirk grew into a more devilish one as he noticed the apprehensive look in both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes. "You both realize there's no backing out now, don't you?" He yanked Samehada back out almost immediately to emphasize his point. "Itachi-san, I can go all out this time, right?"

"Just don't _kill_ them." Itachi gave a minute sigh before carefully looking over his brother and the Jinchuuriki. They certainly didn't seem any bit capable of defeating he and Kisame, and there would surely be no interferences in their current location.

"I guess there's no point in trying to hold it off…" Naruto also sighed. He let out a low groan when he saw the look on Kisame's face – he was _not_ going to enjoy this.

* * *

"Didn't you just say he was staying at a hotel with you?" Asuma questioned Jiraiya after Jiraiya and Gai had rushed into Kakashi's apartment with Jiraiya dramatically declaring that he was unable to locate Naruto.

"Well, yes, but… I figured if I left Naruto's side for a long enough period of time, they would go after him upon realizing the opportunity. I didn't expect him to disappear so quickly."

"And what about Sasuke? He ran out of here in search of Naruto earlier…"

"I'd imagine they took him, too, if he made it in time. I'm sure they're smart enough not to leave any witnesses behind that could be used as a source against them."

"Do you think they've already left the village?" Kurenai asked quietly, unable to keep the worried tone out of her voice.

"We can't say for sure. But it would be best to manage to get a rescue squad together and search for them immediately, on the presumption that by the time we get the squad together, they'll be out of the village by then." Gai announced, just about ready to depart by now.

"If we do that, we may have to do it in secret." Jiraiya cautioned, looking towards Gai with a severe expression. "The last thing we need is for the ANBU to find out about this. If they go out and _do_ manage to find Naruto, he'll likely be confined within the village, kept hidden from outsiders that may be intruders to the village. I understand this would be considered a safety precaution by the ANBU, but it would unquestionably stunt Naruto's growth as a Shinobi. Were he to be found in such a scenario, he would still be too weak to handle his enemies, should they turn out to be Akatsuki. If you truly plan to get a search team together, be absolutely positive that the upper class of the village does _not_ find out about it."

As ready to go as Gai had been, he now wilted and looked as though his ego had been unbearably stricken downward. His appearance only wilted further when Jiraiya continued.

"I'd help with a search team, and probably even include myself in it, but I have to go on a search for Tsunade. I won't be able to do both, and the Councilors already have the belief that I'll be going on that mission."

"…This is all going to be tougher than it has to be, isn't it…?" Gai muttered ruefully.

* * *

'_The difference in our levels… There's no way this was a fair fight…'_ Sasuke realized, regretting that he had realized this too late. Naruto was stumbling while struggling to remain standing, and Sasuke himself was barely capable of keeping himself up.

The two looked towards their enemies, desperately hoping they weren't planning to attack again. Although Kisame looked about to, he stopped when Itachi eyed him with a look that told him that it was enough.

Both Naruto and Sasuke felt themselves freeze up when Itachi next looked towards them.

'_He's using paralysis Genjutsu?!'_ Sasuke moved his eyes to Naruto, who had fallen onto the ground both from exhaustion and the offending Genjutsu. It took barely any longer for Sasuke to follow suit and collapse beside him. He looked back up toward Itachi and let out a low growl. "You had this premeditated the entire time, didn't you?"

Itachi merely nodded, and a smirking Kisame moved over toward Naruto in the meantime, yanking the boy upward, who was immediately limp in the older man's grasp. Kisame settled on letting the boy's conscious fade on its own – it wouldn't take much more time.

"We won't be able to just leave you here after this." Sasuke regarded Itachi wordlessly, knowing what he was implying. He reviled the actuality that he needed Itachi to support him in getting back onto his feet and remaining there, but knew he had no strength remaining to change his contemporary situation.

Just prior to losing consciousness, Naruto was set on a single thought: '_Don't try looking for me… Ero-sennin…'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I know this chapter is short, and it really did bug me when I ended it, but I just needed to get the beginning out of the way. I dearly hope the rest of the chapters, or at least most of them, will be longer. *Huff*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, they're finally back. Didn't think they would be, un." The recently recruited blond Akatsuki member smirked as two of his fellow organization members entered back into one of the group's numerous base areas.

"Don't we feel loved." Kisame responded with something similar to a laugh. He nodded to Pein as soon as the older man came into his line of vision and handed the barely conscious blond to him.

"Why is he here?" Pein asked in regard to Sasuke.

"He was there when we knocked the Jinchuuriki senseless. Itachi-san didn't want to leave any credible resources behind after the fight, seeing as he was there, too. We just took him along."

"So you're bringing in children and expecting us to take care of them?" Sasori looked discontented at the very thought of it.

"Well, I didn't decide it." Kisame shrugged. "Itachi-san did."

Sasori grimaced as the realization seemed to become more of a reality in the midst of each transitory second. "We have _one_ kid here already. Isn't that enough?"

"I'm sixteen. I don't like the idea of meeting the qualifications of being a _kid, _un." Deidara mumbled, half glaring at his redheaded partner from across the room.

"You still qualify as a kid to _me_." Sasori shrugged.

Deidara blinked for a moment before asking, "Wait, how old _are_ you? You don't look any bit older than me…"

"Thirty-two, going on thirty-three."

"…You're _what_?!" Deidara gaped.

"I don't see how you wouldn't have heard me. I spoke clearly."

"Hold up on your conversation, you two." Pein interrupted. "These two are going to need their clothing and anything important left behind at their houses." He looked in the direction of Itachi and Kisame as he continued. "I hope you two don't mind going back. If need be, I'll send the two of them back with you."

"Well then! When should we be heading back?" Kisame asked, plopping himself down on a nearby couch.

"Preferably tomorrow afternoon, but I don't mind if you wait a day."

"Sounds good to me."

Itachi gave a mere nod, then asked, "What are we doing about rooms for these two? We don't always stay in the same base, and there probably won't be enough room in all of them for all of us."

"Itachi, you said that kid with you is your brother, right? Just keep him with you." Kisame suggested, shrugging. "Sounds the most reasonable, no?"

"Well, given that he would probably attempt to tear my head off in the middle of the night…"

"You sound all too casual about that." Kisame snickered.

"I merely speak the truth."

"I'm sure you would notice if he was trying to _kill_ you in the middle of the night, un." Deidara rolled his eyes and moved over toward Sasori, still intent on understanding how his partner was actually in his thirties.

"Seeing as Deidara and Kisame have valid points, that would likely be the best thing to do if there's no vacant room for him. I'll keep the Jinchuuriki with me under the same conditions." Pein concluded, receiving a responsive nod from Itachi.

"Now that that's settled… …_Seriously_, how the _hell_ are you thirty-two years old?!"

* * *

"Uh, Itachi, I thought you two…" Kisame stopped and blinked at the scene in front of him. "…hated each other…"

Itachi gave a one-shoulder shrug, sitting on the couch with Sasuke, who was asleep and laying sideways, his head resting on Itachi's chest while Itachi ran his fingers through his brother's hair. "He doesn't even know we're physically this close together. He was too tired to really notice before."

"So why are _you_ holding him like that?"

"Is it a crime?"

"Well, I suppose not compared to what _I_ pull off."

Kisame was still giving him a knowing stare, however, and Itachi sighed. "I do still harbor feelings for him, if you have to know."

"You're a criminal with feelings for someone who hates you?" Kisame raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical at the very thought.

"I believe I answered that question before it was asked."

Kisame looked over him calculatingly once more before settling on a nod and asking, "So what's this about?"

Itachi let out a minute sigh. "Long story short, my appearance isn't all it's cut out to be."

"Huh. I'd never have guessed. Although, that must indicate you're a damn good actor, eh?" The usual smirk returned to Kisame's lips before he turned his head to see Zetsu approaching him.

"Kisame, Pein would like to speak to you. It's regarding your Jinchuuriki, I think." The white side of the man spoke, being given a nod by the other man before he headed off. Zetsu gave Itachi an acknowledging nod before walking off, now mumbling something to his black half about Pein's recently given out missions.

Itachi didn't mind the quiet that was now within the room. Moreover, he preferred it. Of course, he knew it wouldn't be this silent if Sasuke were awake. He also knew Sasuke wouldn't be laying the way he was, were he awake.

Sasuke stirred slightly as if he was aware of Itachi's thoughts, and Itachi knew he would wake up before long. The boy had looked so peaceful during his rest; so much so that Itachi could barely believe this was the same person as before, who had run at him yelling death threats.

Even as Sasuke awoke, Itachi remained in the same position; still keeping him close and running his fingers through his hair. The gentleness of the position caused Sasuke to take additional time in waking up completely, yet once he had, although he wanted to get up and move as far away from Itachi as possible, somewhere in his mind, he was telling himself to stay where he was – that staying where he was would be the _right_ thing to do.

Settling on an in-between decision, Sasuke sat up, making sure to take his time in doing so, then waited for his vision to become less hazy before settling his eyes on Itachi. "…Why are you still here with me?"

"I have nothing else to do. Besides that, you're cute when you're sleeping."

Sasuke felt his face heat up immediately, and he hurriedly turned away while muttering, "That's really creepy, you know…" He moved his eyes back to Itachi when he felt his brother mess with his hair again.

"It's really not. Considering you were sleeping with _your_ head on _my_ chest, it would be rather hard not to be able to tell."

"I was like that the entire time?!" Again, Sasuke felt his face heat up and now felt especially self-conscious.

"Yes, you were, actually. You also didn't have any problem with it when you were tired."

"Because I was too drained to realize what I was doing. I wouldn't have been sentient of what I was doing, only being half cognizant." Sasuke snapped back indignantly.

"If you were only half conscious of your actions, Sasuke, anything you said or did was likely truthful. You just weren't aware that you were letting out your honest emotions."

Sasuke's reply was this time nothing more than a glower – he now realized that anything he said was going to be used against him somehow.

"Although, I suppose I _can_ figure out whether or not my statement is accurate."

Itachi gently turned Sasuke's head so the two were again facing each other before softly pressing his lips onto Sasuke's, who tried to pull back while attempting to push Itachi away from him. Itachi's response was to pull the boy closer and tighten his grip on him, as well as press his lips harder against Sasuke's. Sasuke abruptly stopped his resistance and rested his hands between their chests, releasing a low whimper at the sudden pressure against his shoulder.

Upon noticing the tongue that was seeking entrance forward, Sasuke contemplated refusing to let Itachi take their kissing any further, but quickly discarded the notion, figuring it would only worsen his situation – something he was moderately positive he wasn't going let happen. With that in mind, he allowed the tongue to slip into his mouth without resisting, feeling relatively awkward with his contemporary position. He was certain he despised this person, certain that he wanted nothing more than to end the man's life. Yet, incongruously enough, he felt comforted by his presence, and, for the most part, was willing to do anything for him if he only asked. At this point, he wasn't entirely sure _what_ he wanted.

He was pulled from his thoughts the moment he felt another mouth gently sucking his tongue, causing him to turn his focus over to a feeling that he both liked and accepted. Letting himself moan softly, he relaxed his arms, keeping them in the same position as before, and pushed the thoughts of hatred to a back corner in his mind as he glided his own tongue over the intruding one in his mouth several times before giving all control back to the invading one. Why ever he was letting these unfamiliar emotions control him he wasn't completely sure, yet he still allowed himself to be taken in them. By far, they made him feel much better than the feeling of anxiousness that he felt when he had confronted his brother back in Konoha, at the hotel, and during the time they fought outside the hotel.

Before now, Sasuke would never have found kissing like this to be so pleasing. He'd long since forgotten his preceding denial as he slid his own tongue along the non-stopping one that continued to caress the inside of his mouth, going back to the younger's tongue every so often to suck on it again.

Both Uchiha could feel their own heartbeat almost double every time their tongues met again, both seeming to have had experience in the field of such kissing intensity, even if either actually had none.

Once they'd broke apart, the veracity of what the two had just done finally dawned on Sasuke. He instantly turned away from Itachi, face reddened, wondering what the hell he'd just allowed to happen. He realized his body had even heated up during that kiss, and knew Itachi both was content and had proven his point.

"So I suppose you _do_ still have feelings intended for me." Although Sasuke wasn't facing him to see it, he could hear the smirk in Itachi's voice as the eldest Uchiha brother again ran his fingers through the younger's hair.

Sasuke now turned his head back to Itachi, his eyes half open as he answered. "I may have liked kissing you, but that doesn't mean I like _you_, if that's what you're implying."

"Your eyes tell me otherwise." Itachi smirked before again kissing the younger's lips. "Go back to sleep. It's late."

"Well, where am I supposed to be sleeping?"

"My room." Itachi said carelessly, the smirk growing another inch once he saw Sasuke's incredulous expression. "Honestly, Sasuke. My room."

"I'd rather sleep here." Sasuke hissed.

"Where you would prefer to sleep and where I decided you'll be sleeping are two different places, dear."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, standing from the couch, comprehending that arguing would get him nowhere now. "Then hurry up and bring me there."

* * *

"Well? Do you plan to head out now?" Kabuto looked towards Orochimaru, who nodded back to him. "We'll be going to look for another Sannin. We may not find her quickly."

"I'm aware." Orochimaru nodded again. "There's also the issue of Akatsuki. I'm hoping to be able to steal the Kyuubi child away from them before anything happens, if I'm unable to kill him."

"But if he's around, what about Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I'll deal with it when the time comes; if it comes. I also _do_ want to be able to capture at least one Akatsuki member. I need to deal with _them_ quickly, whereas Konoha will no longer be as large of a deal. Of course, I may need you to help me in the capturing of an Akatsuki member, as much as it _does_ pain me to say I may need help."

"Well, a capturing mission is much more delicate than a normal mission. You don't need to feel any bit bad about it. After all, you do plan to be dealing with _Akatsuki_." Kabuto reassured, continuing to create more medication for Orochimaru, for the trip away.

"I suppose." Orochimaru then smirked his devilish smirk as he continued. "And perhaps in the end, I can get more than I bargained for."

"Let's just hope it doesn't turn against our favor."

"More than anything, I truly don't plan for it to."

* * *

**A/N: Please leaves Reviews! It's what's going to keep me continuing this story, seeing as I'm horrible with keeping up with my stories. Again, suggestions are more than welcome.**

**Also, I know I didn't introduce Hidan and Kakuzu in this chapter (or Konan, for that matter), but they'll be showing up soon. Bounty Hunters are busy people, you know?!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you always sleep this late?"

Naruto turned his hazy gaze on Pein, blinking uncertainly, unsure of why he didn't recognize the voice. He could just barely remember what occurred the last day he was fully aware of his surroundings, which had been a few days ago. It had taken time for his captors to get him here, and it had already been a day since he was here. That fact made him begin to believe he was forcing himself to be unaware of the events around him, because as he recalled, nothing had been done to him to get him in this state.

Naruto's response was to sit up, shrug, then ask, "What time is it?"

"Noon. You were out of it all day yesterday."

'_He realized it, too?' _Naruto was aware that none of the Akatsuki members even knew his personality. If any of them were able to notice he wasn't with it, he figured he _really_ must not have been there, mentally. "What have I been doing since yesterday?"

Pein barely tilted his head. "You really don't remember?" Naruto shook his head in response. "You haven't really done anything. You've just been very quiet and submissive. Are you not usually?"

Naruto shook his head again. "Loud, noisy… The exact opposite."

"Are you unwell?"

"I don't think so. Just… confused and unsure… Why do you guys need me?"

Pein was silent for a moment before releasing a soft sigh. "It's a story that will take time to explain. Even the one word that explains everything will cause you to ask questions. Right now, you need to get up and get ready to leave. You're being brought home to get anything you need or want. You'll be staying here for a long time, and we'll be raising you for a few years. As I said, it will take time to explain. Sasuke will also be going, and I plan to send Itachi and Sasori with the two of you."

"What about that Kisame guy?" In all honesty, Naruto hadn't wanted him to go – he still felt a little apprehensive when around him.

"He's been given another assignment alongside Zetsu and my partner, Konan."

Naruto nodded, slowly removing himself from the bed and quickly located his headband. Just as he picked it up, two thoughts occurred to him. Turning again to Pein, he asked, "Am I allowed to wear this?"

"It belongs to you, doesn't it?"

Naruto knew that meant Yes, then went on to nervously ask his second question. "If I was given your bed last night, where did you sleep?"

"Same place as you."

It took Naruto a moment to realize he'd meant they'd shared a bed, and he promptly turned away from Pein in favor of tying his forehead protector, trying to ignore the fact that he knew his face had reddened.

"So you're aware, it'll be that way likely for as long as you're with us." Pein added.

Deciding to change the topic to save himself anymore embarrassment, Naruto turned to him and asked, "Can I be shown around so I can find my way out?"

Pein nodded, noticing Naruto's still slightly red face. _'Well, he __**is**__ still just a child.'_

* * *

On the way back to the village, Itachi and Sasori had stopped upon coming into contact with a pair of their comrades. Naruto hadn't been really paying attention to what was going on beforehand, but remembering he would now be living with these two as well, he decided to pay attention to them.

"We're heading back right now." Kakuzu informed his teammates. "I would imagine you'll be as well once you finish up in Konoha."

Itachi nodded. "These two will be sharing a room together or with one of us. We're still making the plans, as they'll be with us for a few years."

"Few years, huh? I guess I'd best not any have issues with either of them, then." Hidan commented, turning his stare on the two younger boys.

"Hidan, you have plenty of issues otherwise. Don't make that worse." Kakuzu commented back, receiving a hiss in response that was undoubtedly going to turn into a full-blown argument if Kakuzu answered back.

"We need to go. Pein is waiting on all four of us." Sasori interrupted, looking impatient.

"We'll be going now, then." Itachi nodded again.

"Good luck." Kakuzu nodded back.

"You're gonna need it." Hidan smirked as Kakuzu rolled his eyes before the two headed off again.

Sasuke blinked with a blank expression before looking at Itachi. "If we're not staying in Konoha for long, let's hurry and get there. I don't feel like staying there long enough to let problems arise."

"That translates as you wish to stay with us. Or is it just me?"

"No, that's not it, but it's not like you're going to let me stay there once we get there."

"It's not like you would want to."

"Not if you chose to let _me_ go and kept Naruto with you." I wouldn't _have_ a reason to stay there. That's the only reason I don't mind staying with your group."

"Because Naruto will be with us."

"Exactly."

Naruto blinked, making an attempt to comprehend the meaning of the words Sasuke had put together. He only truly stayed in Konoha for _him_?

An aggravated cough ripped Naruto from his thoughts and caused the two Uchiha to turn their heads.

"We're leaving. _Now_." Sasori said with a hint of a growl in the back of his throat.

"We shouldn't stand here anyway. It's going to be trouble if we're found by someone from Konoha." Naruto added, causing Sasori to release a quiet sigh of relief.

"Then before Sasori tears out all our organs and drains us of all our blood, then makes puppets out of us, we should get going." Itachi nodded, pretending not to notice Sasori glaring at him. Sasuke just gave a shrug for a reply.

* * *

"How well are you getting accustomed to things here?" Pein asked, seating himself beside Deidara on the couch, who was currently molding and shaping several clay birds.

"I guess fine." The blond shrugged, seeming to be more focused on his creations. "I guess I just figured this group would be more… quiet, rude… Your typical evil organization, un."

"What had you originally thinking that?"

"Just the attitudes of the three who went to recruit me that day. I thought I was going to end up being some depressed, suicidal maniac."

"In other words, you thought you'd hate it here."

"Pretty much, un." He shrugged again.

There was silence between the two for a short moment before Pein continued the conversation. "You seem attached to him."

"Who?"

"Sasori."

"Well, he's… interesting, but really rude, un. Always calls me 'brat' and 'kid'."

"That's just how he is. More than anyone, he seems nicest to you, from what I can gather, from the times I see you together."

Deidara raised a cynical eyebrow at Pein's statement. "If that's all him being _nice_, I don't ever want to see him when he's pissed of, un."

"He certainly does possess a temper."

"That assures me greatly." Deidara remarked sarcastically.

Pein let out a chuckle. "You'll get used to it." He waited a short amount of time before asking the question that suddenly came to mind. "Do you like him?"

Deidara practically chocked on air before repeating, "_Like_ him?!"

"I _have_ seen you stare admiringly at him before. Several times. When he's not hiding away in any puppets, I've also noticed you stare at his eyes rather often."

"I told you I find him interesting, un. I haven't even _thought_ about him like that!"

"You don't have to think about it. What do you _feel_ when you look at him?"

"The same way I feel about all the others, un."

"You're lying." Pein smirked.

"Where do you find that I'm lying?"

"Your eyes."

'_Shit'_ "So whether you're right or wrong, why does it matter?"

"You're denying what I'm proving."

"You haven't proven it, un."

"The only proof I need is you averting your eyes, which you did."

Finally relenting, Deidara released a quiet huff. "So what do you plan on doing if you're right?"

"Nothing. I'm just teasing you."

"That's a cruel way to tease, un."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe when I find the right time." _'Damn. There's definitely something wrong with me.'_

_

* * *

_

"We're being trailed." Itachi noted about halfway back to the hideout.

"I know." Sasori answered.

"Huh? Who is it?" Naruto piped up.

"…Jiraiya." Itachi answered while mulling over how to detain him. He couldn't let Jiraiya find out any base locations. Finally, coming to a conclusion, Itachi added, "We'll stop here and find out what he wants. It's likely Naruto."

The four of them halted their movement and waited for the older man to realize they were waiting on him. When he didn't make an appearance, Naruto called, "I'll go back with you if you don't hurt these two!"

Jiraiya had been surprised enough to show himself, and when he did, the surprise was unambiguous on his face.

"Please? They've all been really nice to me and I haven't had any problems with them!"

"Naruto, they're likely just pretending. These guys are S-Rank criminals! Don't put your trust in them." Jiraiya scolded, only once turning suspicious eyes upon Itachi and Sasori to emphasis his point on "them."

"…They're not as evil as you make them out be to be, Ero-Sennin." Naruto said quietly.

Jiraiya sighed and continued. "I'm leaving to find Tsunade, and you're going with me."

Naruto bit his lip and appeared to be contemplating the situation before sliding his backpack off and searching through it before taking out the photograph of his team and walking closer to Itachi. "Hold this for me."

"Why are you leaving it with me?"

"Because it's proof I'll come back. I'll definitely come back for this." Naruto answered, handing the item to Itachi, who hesitated before taking it.

"You're leaving?" Sasuke looked almost shocked and saddened at the very thought of it.

"Sorry…" Naruto looked away, not feeling able to face Sasuke now.

"…Go if you want to." Itachi sighed softly, causing a look of surprise to appear on Sasuke's face.

"You'd _let_ me leave with them?"

Itachi nodded, but noticed Sasuke hesitating. "I know you'll come back, Sasuke. If Naruto comes back, you'll come back. If anything happens you to, I'll consult Jiraiya and go find you."

"And what if your leader going to say about letting us both go?"

"I'll explain everything to him when Sasori and I return."

"…Aright." Sasuke finally nodded and walked to Jiraiya with Naruto. At least now he'd finally know who this guy was that was training Naruto for the month off during the Chuunin Exams.

Once the three had left, Sasori looked toward Itachi and spoke. "Pein won't be too happy with this."

"He won't be angry, either, once he hears what happened. Even you and I wouldn't be able to take down Jiraiya on our own. Perhaps the other two Sannin, but Jiraiya, no."

Sasori said nothing before releasing a minute sigh. "Whatever. Let's head back. Pein is waiting for us."

* * *

When Itachi relayed the information to Pein, he had been understanding of the problem and went on to briefly explain he had a past with Jiraiya, leaving out the major details. Once Itachi had left, Pein pulled Sasori aside to speak to him.

"Go speak to Deidara." He said simply, causing Sasori to lift an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Just speak to him. He's starting to feel more comfortable with us with you help. And I believe he's growing attached to you."

The eyebrow lifted even further. "Attached?"

"Like I said. Speak to him."

Sasori blinked, trying to come to terms with Pein's wording. Eventually he nodded, heading to Deidara's room with his mind blank. If he had any affection toward him, surely it was just childish clinging. Deidara was, after all, still just a child – sixteen years old. At least, he was still a child compared to Sasori. If his care meant something more…

Sasori abruptly stopped walking, staring blankly ahead, but mentally in shock at what he'd just been thinking. Deidara surely didn't feel _that_ way, did he?

Shaking his head, Sasori continued to Deidara's room. He'd figure it out without directly bringing it up once he'd gotten there.

* * *

Deidara responded to the knock on his room door with, "It's open, un!" He had a questioning look on his face when he saw Sasori enter the room and quietly close the door behind him. "Do you need something?"

"I can't converse one-on-one with my partner once in a while?"

"Just rare for you, un." Deidara shrugged. "Wanna sit?"

This time Sasori shrugged. "I suppose."

Once he was seated beside Deidara, he noted the younger male went right back to molding more clay. "Getting used to being here?"

"I guess so. That's pretty much what Pein asked me a few days before you and Itachi got back."

"We're just looking out for you."

"Even though I had to be _forced_ to join? Or is that exactly why, un? So I don't try to run away?"

"Do you not trust us?"

Deidara seemed to have to think about his answer for a short time. "…I don't know."

"You're still a child. I'm sure your loyalties aren't fixed yet."

"Is that your way of saying I should trust you all right now?"

"Deidara, I didn't come here to get into an argument with you."

"…I've just been defensive since I was brought here, un… I just want the things you say to me to be true…"

"What are you getting at?"

"Are you all really looking out for me?"

"At the least, Pein and I are. You're my younger partner. My last partner was older than me, so I honestly have nothing to say to back up that I really will look after you, and thus you'll have to decide whether you'll trust me or not."

"I _want_ to trust you. I just haven't known you for a long time, so…"

"That's understandable. Take your time, Deidara. Rushing your feelings for anything will only lead to impetuous decisions."

"…Sasori-danna?"

"Yes?"

"…Thank you…"

Sasori's lips barely flickering up into a smile before he answered the blond. "I told you, I'm only looking out for you."

"Well, keep it that way, un. Things are better that way."

"I'll do my best, I suppose."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I skipped around a bit in this chapter, but seeing as it would take forever to re-write the entire Search For Tsunade arc, I only wrote in the sections that I changed for this fanfiction. This chapter also has development on Sasuke's side of the relationship between he and Itachi, and within the next couple of chapters, there will be development more so on Sasori's side of his relationship with Deidara. Naruto's relationship with Pein will start developing more the next time Naruto and Pein meet. Also, throughout this story, there will continue to be slight SasuNaru implications, but it won't usually be major. I might have some important scenes that imply (or are) SasuNaru, but the other relationships are the most important ones, and will have the largest effects in this story.  
**

* * *

Instead of working on his newest novel, Jiraiya was staring out the window, wondering when Naruto and Sasuke would be returning from their training together. He had just recently taught Naruto the Rasengan, and with Sasuke's help, the blond's progress was increasing drastically. He supposed it was a good idea to bring Sasuke along, after all.

But then, he couldn't quite understand why Akatsuki was being so lenient. His first conjecture was that it was a trap, so they could attempt to eliminate him, then take the two boys back. But why go through another fight with the two, just to get them back again? They could have kept Sasuke and only allowed him to take Naruto. Was it because Sasuke wouldn't have cooperated if Naruto wasn't there? Although, in a technical sense, Itachi _did_ have the right to keep Sasuke with him, as long as he had custody over him. He may have been a rogue Shinobi, but the fact that he was Sasuke's older brother would always remain true.

That thought suddenly made another thought occur to him. Sasuke hadn't been any bit belligerent toward Itachi when they were together. He didn't want to bring the topic up to the younger Uchiha and run the risk of angering him, but he wanted to know whether or not the boy was being forced to be submissive. Itachi was a Genjutsu specialist – he could effortlessly torture Sasuke if he said or did anything against him or the other Akatsuki members.

It was at that moment that the younger two walked into the room the three were staying at in the hotel. Jiraiya looked toward them, blinking. "That was fast."

"I only practiced that Rasengan thing for a little while. I was helping Sasuke with his Chidori." Naruto answered as he and Sasuke sat down, exhausted from training.

"Really? You gave up your own training for his?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised.

"Pff. Sorry. He's here, too."

Jiraiya blinked again, noticing Sasuke's hand on top of Naruto's. "Uhh, it might be awkward for me to ask this, but are you two in a relationship?"

Both quickly returned their hands by their sides, looking slightly embarrassed about being caught in such a position. Jiraiya just shook his head and chuckled.

"By the way, we should able to find Tsunade soon. Since I'll be bringing her back to the village, I need to know what you both plan on doing. If you go back with me, you'll have to go back to Akatsuki from the village. Otherwise, you'll have to go back from here."

"We'll figure it out." Naruto shrugged.

'_He must really trust them to be so calm about going back…'_ Jiraiya realized, but not voicing his concerns, and instead responding to Naruto with a simple nod.

_

* * *

_

Within the next few days, the three had come into contact with Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune. Tsunade had been surprised that an Uchiha was traveling with Jiraiya, but she had refused to go back to Konoha. Naruto had been training for an entire week alongside Sasuke to attempt to win his bet with Tsunade. Again afterward, they were looking for her, only this time they had another issue to deal with. The man who had run away a short time ago had informed the three that there had been an oversized snake in the vicinity.

Naruto and Sasuke had frozen up and briefly stared at each other as they remembered the giant snakes that they'd encountered during the Chuunin Exams. With Jiraiya's suspicion added, they rushed to locate Tsunade, and when they had, the first person Jiraiya spotted was, as he suspected, Orochimaru.

While Naruto looked on in bewilderment, Sasuke nearly felt his stomach drop upon seeing the twisted man for a second time. Kabuto being involved in the fight hadn't surprised him at all – he'd already been distrustful of the man during the Exams. He felt like he was going to be ill when Orochimaru noticed him there.

Naruto and Jiraiya had gone on to discuss Kabuto's loyalties, with Sasuke adding that he'd lost trust in Kabuto long before then.

"Sharp as always." Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke, who responded with a scowl.

"Wait a minute! So you're the guy who tried to hurt Sasuke?!" Naruto asked fiercely.

"_Tried_?" Sasuke repeated in a voice that gave Naruto the indication that the older man _had_ harmed him.

"…You _did_ hurt him?!"

"If you hadn't been so rash beforehand, you could have been conscious to witness it." Orochimaru replied nonchalantly.

Naruto stayed silent, but was inwardly still screaming at Orochimaru. He had a lot he could have said to him, and the look on his face was the proof of this.

"Well, Sasuke-kun? Have you decided yet? You _do_ still want your revenge, don't you?" Orochimaru asked, looking towards Sasuke.

Sasuke abruptly froze, again feeling as though his stomach had dropped. _'Revenge… Itachi…'_ In all honesty, Sasuke had forgotten about revenge. For some reason, he realized he now had, as much as he didn't want to believe it to be accurate, feelings for Itachi. What those exact feelings were, he wasn't quite sure, but he knew it was and meant something. He didn't _want_ revenge anymore – that was the only thing he knew for sure.

"Why are you hesitating? Don't tell me you need to think it over?"

"I'm… I don't…" Sasuke stammered, not entirely certain of what he wanted to say.

"Want revenge anymore?"

"I don't know…"

"Once you possess power, you will use it. Are you saying you're willing to renounce that power?"

"I don't need your help."

"Yet without it, you'll never be able to kill Itachi."

"Shut up about him!" Sasuke screamed, causing all eyes to be turned on him.

"Sasuke, just stop listening to him!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and turned the raven-haired teen to face him.

"I don't know what I want anymore… I'm too confused…"

"Has anything happened between you?" Naruto questioned carefully.

Sasuke nodded. "He cares about me… But then I still don't understand why he killed everyone… I think I just… still… love him… Please don't tell him yet…"

Orochimaru grimaced, realizing his plans were swiftly coming apart. Whatever happened between the two Uchiha was unquestionably a negative on his side. "In that case… Kabuto…"

The silver haired man knew immediately what Orochimaru's order was and charged after Sasuke, but was intercepted by Jiraiya, who was intercepted by Orochimaru.

Naruto glared at Kabuto, creating clones that all tried to pummel Kabuto with fists and feet.

"You really overuse that technique." Kabuto sighed and shook his head. "You have so many flaws."

"Being honest, he really doesn't have an extensive variety of techniques." Jiraiya admitted. "But the ones he does have, he's very talented with. He _has_ a brain – he just doesn't use it regularly."

"I can't tell whether that was a compliment or not…" Naruto muttered.

"You're right. An aerial attack may have actually hit, but he's trying to attack me from behind, as though I wouldn't notice."

Naruto gaped as Kabuto took down every clone with skills he hadn't shown during the Chuunin Exams. He'd been a remarkable ally, but now made an appalling adversary.

In Naruto's eyes, everything seemed to happen so quickly. For Sasuke, it was feeling as though the entire fight was literally taking years. Kabuto ultimately exhausted the two to the point where either could barely stand, but Naruto refused to stop moving until he was sure he won his bet with Tsunade. Sasuke had gotten a Chidori in after Naruto's finished first form of Rasengan, and let himself collapse beside a heavily injured Naruto.

"Sasuke… don't push yourself too much." Naruto breathed out, his eyes still closed.

"You would do the same thing for me, idiot…" Sasuke's tense muscles relaxed when his comment brought a smile to the blond's face.

While Tsunade continued to heal Naruto, Jiraiya's fight with Orochimaru remained fierce, leaving pure substantiation in the terrain that there had been a fight there. Orochimaru put their fight on hold when he turned his focus on killing Naruto, who was now unconscious. Despite Tsunade shielding him, the man continued to sought to end the younger's life, and Sasuke eventually shot up and ran his second Chidori through Orochimaru's right arm.

'_Shit. He's going to pissed now…'_ Jiraiya realized, rushing after the group.

"You… How did you find out about these arms?" Orochimaru asked, holding back a wince of pain.

"I'm pretty sure your _teammates_ could answer that." Sasuke hissed, moving back toward Naruto and lowering himself back down to his teammate's level.

"You…!"

'_Not good… Those two could be in a hell of a lot of trouble now!'_ Jiraiya grimaced when he saw the look on Orochimaru's face – if he got hold of those two, there would no doubt later be torture.

"Sasuke-kun… you understand the significance of that blunder, do you not?"

Sasuke just stared at him mutely, irrefutably incensed.

Kabuto stopped Jiraiya midway to his target and swiftly began fending him off, further angering Jiraiya.

"You were trying to kill him." Sasuke finally growled at Orochimaru, causing a look of surprise to appear on the Sannin's face for merely an instant before it returned to his angered expression.

"Get up." Orochimaru ordered venomously.

"You're going to have to make me. And from what I can see, you're not able to use your arms." Sasuke retorted.

"Kabuto. We're leaving and taking these two with us." He turned his head to Kabuto, then back to Sasuke. "Not going to try to run away?"

"I'm not leaving Naruto here."

Orochimaru just nodded as Kabuto quickly struck Jiraiya to keep him from helping Naruto and Sasuke before hurrying back to Orochimaru's side.

"I do wish you luck in finding us." Kabuto smirked at Jiraiya, disappearing in a cloud of smoke as he had done to Kakashi a while back, taking both boys with him while Orochimaru disappeared within the ground.

"Dammit… We need to go after them as soon as possible." Jiraiya growled, glaring at where Orochimaru had been previously.

* * *

"Hey, you know Konoha's starting to send out warnings about us to their allied nations, right?" Hidan suddenly said upon a sudden memory of what he and Kakuzu had encountered during their mission.

"I would imagine they're unaware of the exact members?" Pein questioned, looking toward Hidan.

"They were only informed by Konoha that Itachi and Kisame are part of our group." Kakuzu answered.

"Even if any villages learn about us as a whole, they likely won't attack us until they know exactly _who_ our members are." Konan added.

"In which case, attacks from Konoha are most likely, as well as Kiri." Sasori noted. "The fact that a missing-nin from each of those two villages are here will decide that, added onto the fact that technically, we did kidnap two of Konoha's Shinobi."

"They may try to attack us soon." Pein cautioned. "To avoid anything negative on our side, I'll assign the next group of missions quickly." The rest of the group nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Stop pushing me!" Sasuke hissed with a low growl.

"I wouldn't have to push you at all if you walked on your own." Kabuto sighed.

"I've been." Sasuke glowered.

"You'll be chained up to a wall even longer if you don't behave."

"What are you going to do to Naruto…?" Sasuke asked, both from desiring to know and to attempt to drop the impending argument.

"Same thing as you." Kabuto responded simply.

Sasuke stared at Kabuto silently before looking back ahead. _'If what Itachi said was true, I won't be here long…'_. For some reason, Sasuke believed Itachi really would find him and help him. His confusion was lessening slowly as he kept trying to make himself believe the eldest Uchiha's words were genuine.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't really cared where he was being led. He'd suddenly thought back to the day a while back when he'd willingly kissed Itachi, when he had felt more at ease than he'd ever felt while resting right beside him the same night.

'_Why do I keep thinking about that…?'_ Sasuke questioned to himself, feeling the small blush that was forming on his face.

That was far from the first time he'd reflected on those memories; far from the first time he'd been _glad_ to have them.

Sasuke blinked, thinking over Itachi's attitude toward him throughout the day and a half that they had been together. Had he been trying to _seduce_ him? After thinking their time over, it seemed to certainly be an accurate suggestion. Then again, it may have also been true that he was only acting like Sasuke wanted him to. It hasn't taken Sasuke long at all to stop moving away, and eventually, he'd started moving closer on his own. He'd been questioning his own behavior, but stopped thinking so much about it in favor of keeping himself as close to Itachi as possible.

'…_He'll be here to get me.'_ Sasuke thought, finally firm on the contemplation.

Because of that thought, he figured it would be best to listen to Kabuto and, although he hated the very deliberation of it, Orochimaru. It would be stupid to suffer any gratuitous injures if he was going to be saved not too long from now.

Kabuto was surprised to see Sasuke's sudden change of mood and obedience, but didn't voice his concerns as he locked the chains into place around the younger Uchiha, who grimaced at being confined into one place so roughly.

Once both boys were securely bound to the walls behind them, Orochimaru turned to Kabuto. "I'd like to talk to Sasuke-kun alone for a while."

Kabuto simply nodded and proceeded to leave the dungeon area. Once he'd left, Orochimaru looked directly at Sasuke with a glare. "Explain."

"I have nothing to explain to you." Sasuke glared back defiantly.

"You were going to gain power from me, child. You would let yourself lose that?"

"If you want to give me power so badly, there's obviously a reason for it."

"I can help you gain the power to kill your brother."

"I am _not_ killing him."

"Since when did you decide this?" Orochimaru lifted an eyebrow at the boy, beginning to lose any patience he managed to have in the first place.

"Since I realized he _cares_ about me."

"Does he? So all of a sudden, that former abhorrence is completely gone?"

"…I don't know…"

"Then hate him. Kill him. You'll feel better once you do."

"I'll only feel _worse_."

"You only say this because you're confused."

"Shut up! I'm not confused…"

"You certainly sound as though you are."

"Shut _up_! I… _love_ him!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly, and he stared in almost shock at Sasuke.

"I still want to believe he had a _good_ reason for killing everyone. I just can't force myself to hate him… I want to keep feeling the emotions I used to feel for him, and continue to make them stronger."

"…So you went from loathing him for some time to _loving_ him?" Orochimaru inquired almost incredulously.

"I know I never really _hated_ him… I could only force myself to think I did a few times, but I could never actually…"

Orochimaru waited for a moment before speaking again. "I'm keeping you here, regardless. You'll realize your mistake soon enough."

"if he didn't care about me, he would never have kissed me like that…" Sasuke whispered, more to himself than to Orochimaru, looking down at the floor instead of at the Sannin.

"How do you know for sure that it wasn't to get you to lower your guard when around him?"

"Her could've done anything to me right then… He could have even killed me…"

"So your feelings for him are… romantic?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I… I think so… After being separated from him for so long… I'm just not comfortable with confessing so soon…"

"That's disappointing. I suppose I'll have to keep you here without your consent. In which case, I'll be seeing you later." With that, Orochimaru headed back to find Kabuto, not waiting for Sasuke to respond.

Even after Orochimaru had left, Sasuke couldn't find himself able to tear the thoughts from his head. The only reason he had spilled his true feelings out to the older man was because he felt he needed to get his emotions out, yet once he'd started explaining, he then felt he couldn't _stop_ explaining.

'_Maybe I really do love him…'_ Sasuke sighed at the consideration, then settled on waiting for Naruto to wake.

_

* * *

_

Upon hearing footsteps, Naruto and Sasuke both kept themselves silent. When they saw that the footsteps were coming from Kabuto, they both scowled, but still didn't speak.

Sasuke released a soundless but exasperated sigh when Kabuto turned his eyes on him. "I heard the whole story. So you have feelings for your clan's murderer?" Sasuke said nothing in response, but looked toward the silver haired man with a fierce look. "If I were you, I'd have been at his throat the minute I was given the chance."

Sasuke stared at his enemy with a now blank expression as the older man continued speaking. "It's a shame that you went from loathing the man and desiring to kill him more than anything to opening your legs to him."

Practically choking with a squeak, Sasuke felt his face grow hot. "I have _not_ done _anything_ like that with him!"

"You would if he only asked, if you truly do feel the way you say you do about him."

Sasuke froze, but could still feel the blush on his face – it was true he wouldn't ever want to say No to Itachi, regardless of what Itachi asked of him. In Sasuke's opinion, anything sexual between he and Itachi would only be proof of his trust and love for him – he had thought such things over before Jiraiya had been able to locate Tsunade. He also trusted that Itachi wouldn't ask him to do something he didn't want to do, which then brought in the realization that Kabuto's avowal was actually precise. He knew Kabuto was implying that he _would_ sleep with Itachi – his previous thoughts being the evidence of such.

Naruto just watched quietly, unsure of what he could possibly say that would make the situation any bit better.

"Don't worry. I wont linger on the subject. I need to leave with Orochimaru-sama to get some things done. Seeing as it's not possible for the two of you to escape from this base, you'll both be allowed to meander the halls and get your own food until we return."

"This has nothing to do with Itachi, does it?" Sasuke glared vehemently.

"Not directly."

"And that means?"

"Something we're going out to do involves Akatsuki, but not Itachi himself." Kabuto answered as he moved to the chains attached to Sasuke and unlocked them, then proceeded to do the same for Naruto.

"If anything happens to him, no matter what it is or who's involved, I'll be blaming you." Sasuke said firmly, receiving a shrug from Kabuto in response.

"And while you're out of these cells, make sure you don't anger anyone you can't beat in a fight. They have permission to react violently."

Both boys stayed silent, merely glancing at each other suspiciously. Once Kabuto had left, they again looked toward each other, neither moving from their positions.

"Is this a trap?" Naruto asked tentatively.

Sasuke shrugged. "I wouldn't suggest being _too_ cautious, but at least watch out for yourself."

Naruto nodded, feeling slightly nervous. For both of them, even being with Akatsuki was better than being _here_. That thought raised their hopes that Akatsuki would be there for them soon. They didn't have to roam the halls to know – anywhere was better than here.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is where I'll finally find a spot to bring in the second main antagonist. Orochimaru will still be playing large parts in this story, considering he's an enemy to Akatsuki, but I'd prefer having more than one antagonist. Thankfully Kishimoto's been following my train of thought recently in that aspect. ;)**

**Please leave kindly reviews that will make the authoress happy~!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"If these guys don't stop giving me weird looks, I'm going to bash their heads in." Naruto grumbled, as he walked ahead past Sasuke and held the room door that they were given until Orochimaru and Kabuto returned open, entering the room after Sasuke.

"They don't recognize you." Sasuke shrugged. "The same people are giving me perceptive looks. I wouldn't be surprised if Orochimaru announced to everyone here that he's been after me."

"He's after _you_, so why did he take both of us?" Naruto asked, seating himself on the room's bed.

"Don't ask me."

Both blinked at the door when they heard knocking, and Naruto answered with, "Uhh, yeah?"

The door opened slightly, only enough for the slightly older boy to poke his head in. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, but please be sure to place everything you use back in its proper place. I don't really want to be there when Orochimaru-sama loses his temper."

"Oh… Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow.

"Kaguya Kimimaro. I'm supposed to be looking out for the both of you until Orochimaru-sama returns."

"…You don't seem anything like the others here. Why are you here?" Sasuke also raised an eyebrow at the silver haired boy.

"It's kind of a long story… I'll explain perhaps later today. I have other things I need to get done, so I'll see you two later." The two nodded and Kimimaro quietly closed the door.

"…Do you think we'd be allowed to train at all while we're here?" Naruto suddenly asked, turning his head to Sasuke.

"I doubt we're allowed to while Orochimaru isn't here."

Naruto sighed heavily and fell back on the bed, groaning. "This is so boring!"

* * *

"How is everything going?" The elder of the two, Danzou, questioned upon Orochimaru's arrival.

"All is well. Kabuto has also been sent off to complete another errand, and he and I will be returning separately."

"Good. Do you have the host of the Kyuubi in your possession?"

"Yes. You're positive he won't end up with Akatsuki, yes?"

"The doubt I have of such is strong. The boy will be confined below the ground and will not be far from me. He will constantly be watched by my ROOT members."

"Perhaps it would be best to have Konoha believe the boy is dead." Orochimaru suggested.

"The thought did cross my mind, but it's likely that Jiraiya will have you blamed for it. Seeing as you took the boy in the first place, it would likely be best if you had people believe he was still with you. According to that note you had delivered to me, Jiraiya was there when you obtained the child."

Orochimaru nodded. "I'll hand him over to you now if you head back with me. I still have something I need to accomplish, however, if you don't mind."

"Would I be of any help to you?"

"Certainly. I may very well require support."

* * *

"He _what_?"

It had been a bit over a month since Jiraiya had taken Naruto and Sasuke with him to search for Tsunade, and Itachi had gotten impatient with waiting. He chose to search for Jiraiya in the middle of his mission with Kisame, once the two had split up to get their mission accomplished more quickly. Somewhere near Konoha, he had run into the Sannin and immediately asked where the two younger boys were. Jiraiya had answered honestly, also stating that he was unable to track Orochimaru in a timely fashion, and couldn't just leave Konoha without a Hokage. He had planned to search for Orochimaru after bringing Tsunade and Shizune back to the village, and Itachi was certainly not about to let him go alone.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but there was nothing we could do at the time." Jiraiya apologized for what felt like the millionth time.

"You didn't send out any search teams to find them, did you?"

"No; I planned to find them on my own."

"Are you heading out for them right now?"

"Yes; I am."

Itachi's face became deadly serious, and Jiraiya knew he meant business. "I'm going with you."

* * *

"All we're doing right now is scanning the area for any sign that any enemies have been around here. Konoha or Kiri may have already plotted an attack. Whether you find anything or not, head right back to the base." Sasori instructed, receiving a nod from Deidara. He blinked questioningly when he noticed the blond looking rather anxious. "Is something wrong?"

"I kind of don't want to be separated from one of you guys right now… I'm still fairly new, being with you guys, so…"

Sasori released a minute sigh. "This is the swiftest and most effective way to do this. The base isn't far from here."

Deidara shrugged. "I'll still… do my best and all, but… I might speed up without noticing, un…"

"Just do what you can. It won't be any better if you try to complete this mission while stressed."

"I know. Thanks… Sasori-danna…"

Sasori's lips flickered up into a small smile. "Get going. You know I hate keeping people waiting."

"_That_ I know." Deidara returned the smile before heading off, still anxious, but now reassured that if he ever faced trouble, no matter when it was, Sasori would find a way to be there for him.

-

Deidara huffed silently, having found one area that possessed several traps, but finding no leads. The task itself didn't seem all too difficult, but once he was at it, it had become tiring and led him nowhere.

"Alone? Does Akatsuki no longer work in pairs?"

Deidara held back a yelp as he turned around – he hadn't felt any enemies' presences until now.

"You must be a decently recent recruit, no? I've never known of any blonds in Akatsuki." Orochimaru smirked, standing a short distance away from Deidara.

"You know about Akatsuki…? You must be Orochimaru…" He scowled when the older man gave a nod.

"How old are you? Compared to the others, you seem quite young."

"Sixteen…" Deidara grumbled with a slight growl. He was really getting irritated with his age being the center of his existence in Akatsuki. "Now can we drop the subject, un?"

"Touchy subject?"

"Just a little."

Neither made a move from their positions, both glaring at each other defiantly until Orochimaru smirked again, causing Deidara to lift a questioning eyebrow.

"So who else has joined since I left?"

"Why are you trying to distract me so much?" Deidara glared again, aware that there was someone else nearby. He knew Orochimaru was planning a fight.

"I'm not attempting to distract you; I'm just curious. I'm also curious as to who your partner is."

"Certainly sounds like you're trying to distract me, un." Deidara said, his eyes giving him an annoyed look. He knew exactly what Orochimaru wanted the answer to. _'It's just going to cause more trouble if he finds out his answer is standing right in front of him.' _"Spill it already. I know you're not here to have a leisurely conversation, un."

"So you noticed."

"A long time ago." Deidara retorted, dodging Danzou's Fuuton element attacks.

"To notice so easily, when he was hiding so well… You could only be the partner of two people, and assuming Itachi is still partnered with Kisame, you're actions make me believe you must be partnered with Sasori." His smirked grew when Deidara flinched and bit lip. Deidara was cursing at himself for showing such a reaction as the man continued. "So it's you. How is that man doing?"

Deidara immediately felt defensive and glowered at Orochimaru. "Are you trying to kill him?"

"It's a possibility."

"…So that's what you're planning, un…"

Orochimaru was surprised for a moment, but that surprise faded quickly as it again registered that the blond was Sasori's partner.

"Whatever do you mean, _dear_?"

"Don't ever call me that again."

"So how much do you _really _know?"

"You're planning to capture me to lure him over to you, aren't you?"

Orochimaru smirked. _'This one may be as intelligent as his partner. He hadn't even taken a moment to put the pieces together.' _ "I don't see the need to lie – you're right. That man wouldn't come to see me on his own. I need to give _him_ a reason in specific to search for me; not any other members. Assuming you work well with him and are close to him, he'll undoubtedly try to save you. He won't have any other choice."

Deidara looked toward Danzou, then back at Orochimaru. "To have someone helping you either means you can't fight me in your current condition, or you can't defeat an Akatsuki member on your own, un. Unless it's both?" His eyes flickered down at Orochimaru's bandaged arms meaningfully.

"In all honesty, it _is_ both." Orochimaru nodded.

"Was it you who set up all the traps around here?"

"No, actually."

There was a short moment of silence as Deidara went over his situation in his head. He could try to mislead them and search for Sasori for help, but it was Sasori that the older man was looking for to begin with. His only other option was to fight, but he wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold out – he hadn't been prepared for a fight.

"You don't have to resist, though. You're not going to get hurt if you follow us without a fight."

"I could've figured that out myself, un." Deidara shot the man a glare as he reached into his bag of clay and began molding the clay. Sasori would probably hate him if he just gave up and didn't even fight Orochimaru; especially because he would be the one who had to rescue him later.

"So you're going to fight." Danzou observed.

"No point in getting caught without at least kicking my enemy's ass, un."

"I do suppose I would do the same." Orochimaru nodded again, his deviant smirk now irritating Deidara.

"Then make sure you don't complain about the consequences of fighting one of us." Deidara hissed, making his first attack.

* * *

"They're doing it again…" Naruto grumbled, eying the other more aggressive prisoners individually and discreetly as the two walked hastily down a hallway.

"Ignore them. If they notice you're affected by their stares, they're just going to keep doing it." Sasuke whispered, nudging Naruto's arm with his elbow.

"Bet Uchiha wishes he was in bed with his brother!" One of the prisoners yelled as the two passed his cell.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's arm, dragging him faster down the hall. "I'm really going to kill Kabuto when he gets back." Sasuke muttered. This wasn't the first time someone he didn't know had said something along those lines. He knew Kabuto had told them all _something_, and he was sure it was just to piss him off. Regardless of the satisfaction Kabuto might get from it, Sasuke couldn't deny that his plan to piss him off was working.

Naruto glared fiercely at the prisoner as he and Sasuke walked by the man's cell. "At least he's not a test subject locked up in a cell all day every day."

"What was that, brat?"

"Hard of hearing?"

"You'd best keep your mouth shut before you get hurt, kid!"

"I don't know what a locked up prisoner could possibly do to me."

"Stop picking fights, Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"It's not like he can hurt me." Naruto shrugged. "Even if he got out of that cell, I can still beat his ass. You saw my fight with Gaara, right?"

This time Sasuke shrugged as they turned a corner in the hallway. He _did_ see Naruto's fight with Gaara, and Naruto had grown more than Sasuke would ever have thought he could in such a short amount of time.

"I could probably kick even _your_ ass now!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke coughed, causing Naruto's grin to grow. "Maybe in ten years."

"I'd prefer being better than you _before_ I'm an adult."

"You'll have to start training ten times harder." Sasuke returned Naruto's smile, even if just barely. Naruto was trying to keep Sasuke from lingering on unimportant things that were distracting him, after all, and Sasuke knew this, even without Naruto having to tell him.

"You know, I really hope Kakashi-sensei is alright now…" Naruto suddenly sighed. Jiraiya had told he and Sasuke what the other Jounin had said happened to Kakashi. Naruto had been angry at Itachi, but after Itachi had been mentioned, Sasuke had spaced out. Naruto had explained it over again to Sasuke later, when it was just the two of them.

_When it was just the two of them…_

"Tsunade must have healed him by now." Sasuke shrugged, moving the memories of how he found about Kakashi to the back of his mind.

"She'll be sorry if I find out she hasn't!" Naruto cried indignantly as Sasuke opened the door to their shared room.

Once they'd gotten seated in the room, they'd both fell silent. Naruto decided to finally speak up once the silence had gotten too awkward.

"There's nothing to doooo… And that's just making it more awkward to be alone with youuuu…"

"That's actually your fault." Sasuke commented, blinking at the ceiling blankly.

"Um… sorry…"

"I told you to stop apologizing by the seventh apology, Naruto." He sighed.

"Oh. Sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize for apologizing."

"Sor--… Um, you get it…"

"Yes, I do."

"I just didn't think it would be odd or anything at the time…"

"It wasn't until we _realized_ what we were doing."

"Was it really that bad? I mean, it just a kiss…"

"An unusually long one."

"It's not like you pulled away."

"Because I wasn't thinking at the time. I'd like to keep the relationship I have with Itachi. He already knows I have feelings for him, and he likes me, so even if we haven't admitted it, our relationship still exists."

"You just don't want to admit you liked kissing me, am I right? Uchiha Sasuke is embarrassed, am I right? Or am I right?"

"I was just used to it… It's not like that was the first time we kissed…" Sasuke mumbled, looking away.

"That… _That_ was an accident." Naruto said, feeling his face grow hot.

Upon noticing Naruto's reaction, Sasuke smirked. "Now who's embarrassed?"

"Not me!" Naruto exclaimed defensively. "Kissing is just embarrassing, okay?

"Only once you stop, it is. Why do you think I kept it going so long the first time Itachi kissed me?"

Naruto grinned. "Because you liiiiiked it." He paused a moment before correcting himself. "…Loooooved it."

Sasuke's eye twitched as he too, felt his face heat up. Naruto noticed and reacted immediately.

"You _did_ love it!"

"Sh-shut it! It's not like I was the one who started it! And he wouldn't let me move away."

"From the sound of it, you guys didn't just kiss – you frenched." Naruto's grin grew much larger when Sasuke responded with a low hiss. "So you _did_."

Sasuke quickly got up and tackled Naruto to the floor, unintentionally giving him a half glare and half pout when the younger boy's grin didn't lessen in the slightest. Naruto just kept his grin plastered to his face as he pulled his knee up and hit Sasuke's thigh, flipping them over the moment Sasuke flinched in pain.

"I win." He smirked.

"Sure you do." Sasuke rolled his eyes, shoving Naruto off and to the side of him, receiving a playful punch to the chest in response.

Naruto grinned again and stared at Sasuke, who was now on the floor beside him.

"What?" Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow at his teammate.

"Just glad our usual atmosphere is back."

"It's not like we can stay mad at each other for long." Sasuke shrugged. "I'll forgive you this time, but next time you kiss me, I'll be sure Itachi finds out." He smirked.

"Fine, I'll just go ask him for permission first."

"I would prefer romantically kissing only one person, thanks."

"Yet you like kissing two different people?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Doesn't mean I'll be doing it regularly."

"Liaaaar~!"

"At least I _knew_ who I was sharing a bed with _before_ going to sleep." Sasuke smirked again.

"Hey, I just wasn't myself that entire day!"

"You're the one who chose to be that way. Nobody did anything to you."

"I figured that out at the next day."

"Then my point remains valid."

"Hush, you."

"I was given an official name at birth, you know?"

"…Hush, Sasuke."

"Look who's talking. The loudest of the team."

"Not the most annoying?"

"No; that's Sakura."

"So what are you and Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm the one with a working brain. Kakashi, I don't know."

"Working brain, my ass. This is coming from the one who made out or, more correctly, frenched with the guy he supposedly hated."

"We've had this discussion already."

"Exactly. So how are _you_ the one with the working brain? Shouldn't that be Kakashi-sensei?"

"It works; it just needs a break once in a while."

"Mine works. It's just always on break."

"I noticed both. The latter is just a bit more accurate than the former."

"You're not supposed to agree with that."

"I guess my brain's on break." Sasuke said, his smirk coming back again.

Naruto grinned widely again, this time tackling Sasuke.

* * *

"Where is Deidara?" Pein asked Sasori, who had returned alone.

Sasori just glared as he walked to Pein, handing him the note Orochimaru left at the entrance of the base.

"This happened because our mission required us to split up."

"Are you blaming me?" Pein asked with a slightly surprised look.

"…I don't know."

"…"

"He finally decided to trust me, and the moment we're separated, something happens to him. If he hadn't been chosen to be my partner, that something wouldn't have happened. Orochimaru attacked him because he hadn't wanted to face me directly. He wanted a reaction from me, and wants me to go out of my way to get Deidara back."

"If it's you Orochimaru is after, would it not make sense to send someone else?"

"He won't just give Deidara back easily, even with me there. If anyone else goes to get him, he _really_ won't return him, unless absolutely forced to. I also don't know how quickly Deidara would be rescued if I didn't go. You know I hate keeping people waiting, and if I don't go, Deidara may not trust me easily, if at all again."

"I'm sure he would understand if you didn't go because you're Orochimaru's real target."

"If I go under those circumstances, it gives him that much more of a reason _to_ trust me. I _want_ him to trust me."

"Sasori, you're going soft." Pein smirked.

"Or you just haven't _seen_ my kinder side. Most haven't since my parents died."

"So Deidara somehow invoked that long lost kindness?"

"I suppose he did."

Pein's smirk dissolved into a full smile – he understood Sasori's persistence. "I get it. I'll allow you to go, but I'll be going with you. I would imagine you have no issue with that?"

"So long as I'm part of whatever group that goes to save him, I don't care who goes with me."

"I see. Then I'll leave a note for the others and head out with you today."

"Thank you…" Sasori's voice was both quiet and soft; one Pein had never heard before from him. It seemed Sasori really did have a polite and possibly selfless side to him. He was willing to save Deidara even at the risk of heading into a trap – that had to count for something.

'_Especially coming from Akasuna no Sasori himself.'_ Pein thought almost inquisitively, as the two momentarily parted ways. _'Makes me wonder if Deidara will be able to make him open to the idea of creating strong companionships with the rest of us.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: There's a reason I introduced Kimimaro this chapter - he'll be coming back in this story a little later on. I plan to keep him from dying, so I can make him a more important character. I also plan to have all the five main hidden villages in this story, so they'll hopefully all be introduced within the next five chapters. As for pairing developments, three of the four have already started, and the fourth will be developing within the next chapter. :)  
**

**Remember to leave reviews that will make the authoress happy! (It really wouldn't be fun to be at her mercy!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Late update is late. I was going to update sooner, but things were coming up all month (and I got addicted to Dark Cloud 2 again). I decided to just write the chapter out little by little throughout the month, but I didn't write anything the week after February vacation, as I lost two friends over the week of vacation, and I was gone most of the day Friday for one friend's funeral. Therefore, late update is late.**

**As a small note, the part in the beginning has meaning for things that happen after the two and a half years.  
**

* * *

By the time Orochimaru had arrived back, Naruto and Sasuke had been too used to doing nothing special that they had barely even noticed the small amount freedom they did have. Orochimaru had been about to enter the room the boys shared when he stopped and blinked, hearing muffled laughter from within the room. There had then followed a loud crashing sound, and the laughter had gotten louder. Eventually, he opened the door to reveal Naruto on the floor and Sasuke on the bed, both now laughing harder. The two older men stood completely dumbfounded, only knowing for sure that they had missed _something_, and that boredom had finally gotten the best of the two.

"So what have I missed?" Orochimaru lifted an eyebrow at the boys, who managed to stifle their laughter for a moment to acknowledge him being there, but didn't take long at all to start laughing again.

"I think you should come back later." Sasuke managed.

"I was considering that, but I also don't wish to keep our guest waiting. He's here to see Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, five more minutes. I won't be okay if I leave now." Naruto breathed.

"You'll be going home if you speak to him."

That line caught Naruto's attention, but even as he looked up at Orochimaru, he still appeared about to burst out laughing.

"Is Sasuke going, too?"

"No, he is not."

"Then neither of us is going."

"Just speak to him." Orochimaru rolled his eyes as Naruto did the same.

Even halfway out the door and once in the hallway, Naruto was still stifling laughter for as long as he could until he heard Sasuke's laughter again.

"…I really don't get it." Orochimaru said, shortly after the laughter had started up again.

"You're not supposed to. We don't get it either. This happened because of something that branched of off something." Sasuke informed him.

"I probably don't even _want_ to know what two teenagers were talking about." Orochimaru grimaced at the memory of Jiraiya's teen years. Worse matters involved Naruto now being Jiraiya's student.

"Gay teenagers." Sasuke corrected.

The horrid memories were now thankfully fading…

* * *

"So Hoshigaki Kisame is with them." Ao stated at the meeting with the Mizukage.

An elder council member nodded. "From what Konoha tells us, that information is accurate."

"Mizukage-sama, what would you have us do?" Another man questioned.

The leader's response was near automatic. "Until we're attacked by him specifically, don't mind the issue. It's Akatsuki as a whole that we need to watch out for."

"And if Hoshigaki himself attacks us?"

"In such an event, we will imprison him for interrogation. Make sure he is not killed."

"I do suppose that would work out well. Are you going to deal with him yourself, afterward?"

Yagura gave a barely noticeable nod.

"At least that matter's settled." Ao sighed. "Now what about Konoha asking for an alliance because of Akatsuki?"

"Ignore them for now. Until the matter gets more serious, just send them a response saying something similar to that."

"Understood."

* * *

(Hour later)

"Why are you here? And with an enemy?" Sasori looked disbelievingly at Itachi, whose expression was, as usual, blank.

"My brother is here, along with the Jinchuuriki. Jiraiya failed to protect them." He explained simply, Jiraiya huffing at being blamed completely for it.

"Then he's irresponsible." Sasori shrugged, also receiving a huff from Jiraiya.

"And why are you _and_ Pein here?"

"Deidara."

"He's here?"

"Got caught during our last mission, after we separated."

"If the Jinchuuriki is here, I'll find him. Sasori, search for Deidara as planned." Pein instructed.

"Considering Naruto is _my_ student, I'll be going with you." Jiraiya interrupted.

"As if I wasn't." Pein rolled his eyes as he parted ways with his two companions.

Jiraiya had been confused until the pair reached a better-lit area, and he gaped at the man who had been called "Pein".

"Nagato? Yahiko? Which—?"

"You were correct the first time."

"…What—?"

"Long story, _Sensei_. I'd prefer securing the safety of the boy first."

"Well, I can agree with you on that." Jiraiya sighed.

* * *

"Ero-sennin? Pein?" Naruto gaped at the unlikely pair who had just arrived in the room he had earlier been brought to by Danzou.

Danzou scowled at the pair, earning a similar look from Jiraiya and a murderous glare from Pein.

"I should've known _you_, of all people, would be in league with Orochimaru." Jiraiya commented fiercely.

"I could've guessed." Pein hissed. "Only the two people besides Hanzou who despise me the most."

"This child was going back to Konoha with me. I made a deal with Orochimaru to take him back with me so Akatsuki's chances of obtaining the Kyuubi decreased." Danzou glared in an attempt to reason with Jiraiya.

"You could have told someone earlier." Jiraiya returned his glare at full.

"I am of high class in Konoha. I have no reason to tell anyone else."

"Regardless, he's my student, so _I'll_ be taking him back now."

"He was taken from you by allowance from us." Pein interrupted. "You apparently had the trip pre-arranged, so it was fine for Itachi to let him go with you, assuming he ended up back with us."

"Um… Ero-sennin… that _is_ true…" Naruto added hesitantly and almost shyly.

"Sasuke is going back with us. You won't be going alone."

"We're going right now?"

"You and I, yes."

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, then back at Pein. "Can I talk to him outside?"

Pein nodded, stepping away from the door. This action caused Jiraiya to realize that the trust between the two was mutual.

'_And in such little time…'_ He thought as Naruto removed himself from his place on the bed and moved to the door, waiting for Jiraiya to follow.

Once they had both walked out and closed the door behind them, Jiraiya immediately re-started their conversation. "So why have you agreed to stay with them?" He asked carefully.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't think they're bad people. Pein told me he'll tell me what they're doing and why, too. Any of them could have done anything to me the full day I was with them, and even though that was pretty much my fault for not really paying any attention to what was going on, they left me alone and didn't force me to do anything. They never hurt me or Sasuke, and, well… I really want to know what they're after."

"And you're willing to go back to them?"

"Well… yeah."

Jiraiya thought over the blond's response before releasing a soft sigh. He couldn't imagine Naruto's stay with Nagato to be or turn out bad. Unless Nagato had grew up as some insane psychopath, he wouldn't harm Naruto. There was also the suggestion that if Naruto lived with Akatsuki, regardless of for how long, they would be able to control the Kyuubi's power, but Naruto wouldn't be hurt. Perhaps speaking to Nagato personally would be best.

"…I'll allow you to return with him, but for now, I'd like to go with you, so I can speak with Pein later."

"If it's okay with him, I guess. I don't really have the right to decide that."

Jiraiya nodded and opened the door, and Naruto walked right to Pein, noticing the looks he and Danzou were giving each other. It seemed they had their own conversation as well, and from the looks of it, it wasn't a good one.

"Jiraiya, you should agree." Jiraiya looked over at Danzou with a surprised look. "The boy needs to be kept away from Akatsuki under superior protection."

"Being confined underground with _you_ is far from safe." Pein continued to glare, pulling Naruto closer to him.

"I'm going back with Pein." Naruto informed Danzou uncertainly.

"I will keep you away from Akatsuki even if I have to use force." Danzou glared, beginning to make handseals.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to fight me!" Naruto nearly gaped at the older man, not expecting him to resort to such measures.

Pein instantly pulled Naruto away from the Katon element attack, handing the boy to Jiraiya afterward. "I'll keep him away from Naruto. Get him out of here and wait for Itachi and Sasori." Jiraiya hesitated before giving Pein a nod and motioning for Naruto to go with him.

'_Why does he trust me so much…?'_ Naruto thought with slight confusion. Sure, he allowed himself to trust Pein, but the other way around almost didn't seem very believable. He gave the thought that it was because Jiraiya was here a chance, but that also didn't seem very likely.

Naruto quickly realized he was hesitating and forced himself out of the room with Jiraiya, sparing Pein another glance before Jiraiya closed the door and headed back to a safer area with Naruto.

* * *

"You didn't need to bother helping me, un… You're the one Orochimaru wants to kill; not me."

Sasori had found his way to Deidara almost immediately, having tried to remember as much about Orochimaru's personality as he could. The plan had worked, and he was sure as hell not taking any time for a break until he and Deidara were far enough away from Orochimaru's hideout altogether.

"And if I never came for you, you'd be the one who got killed."

"And how would you know that?"

"I know Orochimaru." Sasori attached a pair of chakra strings to the bars of the cell Deidara was being kept in, and pulled them apart from each other.

Deidara had gotten himself out of the cell almost immediately, nearly clinging to Sasori upon contact.

"You're here already, and nearly holding him? My, how you've changed, Sasori."

Sasori tried to hold back the murderous intent he felt as soon as he heard Orochimaru's voice. "Instead of just facing me directly, you used a hostage like the coward you are." He growled, tightening his grip on Deidara.

"I knew for sure we would have a reunion if he was involved. Didn't you miss me, Sasori?"

Instead of responding, Sasori removed a scroll from his back and summoned the puppet that was held within it. Deidara gave his partner a worried look, but Sasori just gave him a light smile.

"Just keep yourself out of our attacking range, but stay somewhere I can be sure you're safe. I'm not going to allow him to harm you. Right now, this fight is between he and I."

"…If I have to witness your death, I'm following you, un."

"You won't have to worry about that."

Orochimaru scowled when Sasori pulled the blond closer to him, likely whispering soothing things that would calm him. "You really have changed."

"Barely." Sasori pulled away from Deidara without any aggressiveness, mouthing "Go" to the blond teen before facing Orochimaru again. "I just never allowed you to witness my actual self."

Deidara gave an inaudible sigh before turning and moving himself elsewhere in the area, muttering, "I trust what you've told me."

Releasing snakes from within his sleeves, Orochimaru continued. "The child would have been a nuisance, anyway."

"For someone who took him hostage just to fight me, perhaps so."

Orochimaru immediately sent out the snakes in response, and knowing better than to give them the chance to curl around his puppet or any of its weapons, Sasori aimed to stab the offending snakes. Realizing Sasori would see through any of attacks, Orochimaru considered using the Tensei Jutsu, but snapped out of the thought when Sasori's next attack was aimed right at him. Knowing Sasori wasn't an opponent to go easy on, he decided it best that he continue their fight using his Kusanagi blade.

"Your repetitive technique use is getting old." Sasori commented in a bored tone.

"I could say the same to you. You should try something else besides puppet mastery."

"Fair enough, but at least my attack pattern varies."

Orochimaru moved away from Sasori's next attack, blocking the offending puppet's blade with his own. Sasori quickly brought out another scroll, sending the newly summoned puppet directly at Orochimaru while distracting him with the first puppet, the second puppet slicing his arm and releasing senbon from its mouth.

Orochimaru grit his teeth when he noticed the purple colored fluid mixing with the blood that surfaced as a result of the long slash on his arm.

"You should already know all my weapons are poisoned." Sasori commented nonchalantly.

Orochimaru glared at Sasori as he realized he wouldn't make it long enough to finish their fight. He had intended to kill Sasori in this fight, but that plan was now nothing more than failed.

"I assume this means you now know better than to lay your greedy hands on my partner."

"You and I will fight again. I assure you…" Orochimaru said in a low growl.

"If you _live_… You're not even worth my time."

* * *

"Well? What happened?" Jiraiya asked Pein when the younger man arrived at their meeting point outside Orochimaru's base.

"He's nothing more than a coward. Fled once he realized he couldn't win."

"So you didn't get hurt, did you?" Naruto blurted quickly.

"Not at all." Pein looked slightly surprised that Naruto was concerned about him. Although, he could understand – the boy seemed to innocent, even toward his enemies. Then again, Naruto didn't really seem to think of him as an enemy.

"I plan on going back with you to speak of relations between Akatsuki and Konoha." Jiraiya informed seriously.

"Can we have an alliance?" Naruto asked, hope showing in his eyes.

"Why would you want _that_?" Jiraiya blinked.

"Well, Sasuke and Itachi have gotten a lot closer, and if you separate them, they'll just get upset with you. Then, just now, Pein let you, who could've run away and taken me back to Konoha, bring me out here while he fought off our enemy. He could've tried to have that same scenario happen the other way around. I want to trust him."

"Even though I had two of my men capture you?" Pein questioned curiously.

"Well, when you found out I was here, you came to protect me right away. Ero-sennin told me what happened."

Pein's eyes immediately located Jiraiya before he felt a hand curl around his own. He looked back at Naruto, who barely tilted his head.

"I'll stay close to you while we go back, so you won't have to worry about me running away. I can tell you don't completely trust me."

"If you want to, I won't say no." Pein sighed, returning the hold on Naruto's hand.

"So are we leaving before the others return?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. They both know we're all returning to the same place." Pein nodded. "I do plan to come back here to deal with Orochimaru myself at some point, assuming Sasori doesn't kill him today, but that will have to wait for now. I'm getting Naruto away from here before that happens."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Sasuke looked cautiously between Itachi and the now heavily injured Kabuto. Kabuto didn't appear to be able to get up anytime soon, but he was a Medic, after all. He had tried to stop Itachi from taking Sasuke back, and Sasuke had seen their fight. He knew Itachi was strong, but the fight hadn't even taken five minutes.

"Sasuke, I know Kabuto brought you into our fight. Are you hurt?" Itachi asked gently, passing by Kabuto, who was lying against a wall, exhausted, and to Sasuke. Kabuto glared at Itachi as he walked by and quickly removed himself from the wall, hoping to reach Orochimaru hastily. Surely, if he himself had been attacked, Orochimaru would have been, as well.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine. Nothing happened while we were separated, either."

"Are you speaking honestly?"

"Trust me, I would use any opportunity possible to watch these guys suffer."

Itachi stared silently at Sasuke, waiting to see if he was hiding anything for a few moments before nodding in acceptance. He remained staring silently at Sasuke, however, causing the younger Uchiha to become slightly uncomfortable.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke blinked, neither taking their eyes off the other.

"I missed being with you." Itachi said quietly.

"…I was thinking of you ever since we separated." Sasuke responded in an equally hushed tone.

"And I you." Itachi said before leaning closer and bringing his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke reacted the exact opposite as last time – he let Itachi pull him close to him, let him take his time in that kiss. Sasuke had been much more relaxed this time, although wishing it was happening in a different place. He didn't want this to end this time – Itachi's kiss was so gentle and spelled out love, yet it was so persistent – but he could stop for now if it meant kissing like this again later, in a safer and more familiar place.

They pulled apart slowly, still staring into each other's eyes, trying to figure out exactly what the other was thinking.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said softly. "I understand my feelings for you now. I love you."

Those words alone were the only words Itachi ever wanted to hear – had been waiting to hear. Sasuke had not once averted his eyes from Itachi's, and Itachi knew he was speaking honestly. Those words were beautiful – _he_ was beautiful.

"Then you feel for me how I feel for you."

"Take me back with you to Akatsuki. Let me live with you. There's nothing for me in Konoha.

"I already am taking you with me."

"Thank you…" This time it was Sasuke who started the kiss, slightly more passionate than the last one.

Sasuke removed himself from the bed and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist, making their height to each other as even as possible. Just as what happened last time, it had not taken Itachi long before he was seeking entrance into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's response was immediate, allowing Itachi in and, just as before, relaxed as he felt Itachi's tongue brush backward and forward on his own, felt it curl around his own. Sasuke gently ran his tongue along Itachi's several times before sliding it into Itachi's mouth, feeling Itachi wrap his tongue around his instantaneously in response before gently sucking again.

Sasuke moaned softly and Itachi understood his wanting, then began sucking more roughly as Sasuke would have requested, had he been able to at the time. Sasuke pulled his tongue back and pushed it back slowly onto Itachi's while Itachi continued to suck on it more sensually in response to the quiet sounds Sasuke gave him to tell him he liked what he was doing. They continued this way for as long as they were able, back and forth in each other's mouths, until they desperately needed to breathe.

Once apart, breathing heavily, Sasuke managed, "And that's something I can't live without doing."

"Sasuke… when did you figure out what exactly your feelings for me were?"

"Orochimaru was trying to convince me to gain enough power from him to kill you… t made me sick just talking about it."

"I've always loved you, Sasuke. You have the right to know – I'll explain everything to you when we get back."

"I was hoping you would." Sasuke sighed, interlacing their fingers while tightly grasping Itachi's hand before loosening the grip, yet still keeping a strong hold on his hand. "…I love you."

Itachi reacted with an immediate kiss, satisfied when he pulled away to see Sasuke blushing.

"You kiss me a lot…"

"I can't help it." Itachi smirked, holding Sasuke in a kiss for another while longer.

Once the two were sure they were content with their reunion, Itachi returned the grip Sasuke had on his hand and let their interlaced hands fall by their sides.

"We should be leaving now. Let's go." He said gently.

Sasuke nodded, muttering, "Thank you…" as the two took their leave of the wretched hideout.

* * *

**A/N: About Yagura; he's still the Mizukage by this point, yes, but is being controlled by Madara. I just felt the need to clear that up now, since it won't be mentioned for a long time in the story. Jiraiya also does not know Nagato is the supposed leader of Akatsuki in this chapter.  
**

**As for any other Akatsuki member fighting Orochimaru, well... they'll get their turns. ;D And of course, since this is more of an Akatsuki story, it'll probably sound a lot like the hidden villages are the antagonists; especially later on, around Shippuuden's time.**

**Just for a fun spoiler and to somewhat explain what I mean about hidden villages sounding like the antagonists (which they technically are if you take things from Akatsuki's perspective), Naruto will still be himself, but he'll be himself with Akatsuki and like an enemy to Konohagakure as Konohagakure begins hunting down and attacking Akatsuki more viciously later on.**

**Remember to leave kindly reviews and not to have to witness the authoress' wrath, especially since this is the first update in a month after a record of five chapters in a month. :D (Don't say I'm not motivated! I'm just a little sleepy. ...I swear that wasn't a Dark Cloud 2 reference)  
**


End file.
